kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Certain Kill! Pine Kick!
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of both Gaim Pine Arms and Kamen Rider Zangetsu. Plot Kouta tries to use his new abilities as Kamen Rider Gaim to help out at his part time job, but he only gets in the way. And when Yuuya mysteriously disappears, Kouta wonders if what happened in the forest was real, and now that he is in charge of Team Gaim, he must lead the group in a dance-off against Team Baron. Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Synopsis After showing his sister that he can transform, though she is annoyed with his repeated changes, Kouta ponders how to use his new abilities. Unfortunately, Kouta ends up messing up while at his jobs and later finds a boy stuck on a tree before the child is saved by Team Baron's leader Kaito Kamon. Sometime later, Mai calls Kouta to inform him that Yuya is still missing. The two meet up and Kouta decides that they should ask Sid, the Lock Dealer, as to what has been happening. Sid informs the two that the belt that Kouta has used is called a Sengoku Driver and it bonds to the first person who wears it, and it is now Kouta's destiny to use it to help Team Gaim. In light of the events, Sid offers to gives Mai a high class Lockseed, but she cannot afford it. Later, Kouta gets a call that Team Baron is at Team Gaim's garage to issue a challenge for their Player Pass with Team Baron's Pine Lockseed and the Free Performance Center as the prize. Kouta heads to the garage and accepts the challenge, using his Ichigo Lockseed to summon the Shika Inves to defeat Kaito's three Inves. However, Peko decides to cheat, much to Kaito's dismay, knocking Kouta's Lockseed away from the battle area, causing the the Shika Inves to manifest in reality. Kouta realizes that protecting people from the summoned Inves is the best way to use his power, and he transforms to fight the Shika Inves. However, the Inves ingests the Ichigo Lockseed and evolve into a higher form to overwhelm the orange samurai. When the Shika Inves prepares to attack Kaito, Kouta uses the Orange Sparking ability to protect his rival, but he asks Kaito for the Pine Lockseed. He uses the other Lockseed to Arms Change into Pine Arms, using the pineapple-shaped Pine Iron weapon to destroy the Shika Inves. Kaito is left speechless at what he has just witnessed, and elsewhere, at the Yggdrasill Corporation's headquarters, administrator Takatora Kureshima is informed of the appearance of the Armored Rider Gaim. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Coffee Shop Owner: *Construction Worker: *Fan: , *Boy: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Gaim: *Kamen Rider Zangetsu: Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Pine **Zangetsu: ***Melon *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Pine Arms **Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms *'Lock Lost:' **Gaim: ***Ichigo (eaten) KR Gaim 2 - Zangetsu's Debut.jpg|First appearance of Kamen Rider Zangetsu Funsai Appare!.jpg|Gaim Pine Arms Errors *During Kouta’s transformation into Gaim Orange Arms for the 3rd time, the Orange Lockseed is closed between Kouta cutting the lock and the transformation complete. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33 . **At the end of the Super Hero Time, takes the Hero Quick-List Challenge, having to quickly list the first five Gaim Riders and the six in eight seconds. He is less successful than Kouta last week, only managing to list , , and Kamen Rider Gaim before getting the Riders mixed up and repeating Kyoryu Black. Daigo's mixed-up Rider name "Kamen Rider Mango" foreshadows the Mango Lockseed, which is used by Kamen Rider Baron to assume Mango Arms starting from episode 8, while "Kamen Rider Pink" could either have been a hint at the upcoming pink-colored Kamen Rider Marika or he simply mixed the name with Kyoryu Pink. *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-07 Orange *This episode marks the only time Gaim uses the Sparking function while in Orange Arms. *While Team Baron is dancing, the song they're dancing to is an instrumental version of Never Surrender. *Kouta holds a red and blue bottle in one of the scenes; coincidentally, their color is also the two basic [[Full Bottles|Full Bottles]] (in this case, Rabbit is red and Tank is blue) used by Kamen Rider Build 4 years later. *This episode marks the 200th episode of the Phase 2 Heisei era Kamen Rider Series. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!?, Certain Kill! Pine Kick!, Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? and Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08891-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 1, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 01.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「必殺！パインキック！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「必殺！パインキック！」 References Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode